Two Triangles
by Rainpath12
Summary: When Doof decides to go to Gravity Falls for some "fresh air," he discovers a strange journal of the supernatural. Meanwhile, Perry makes sure the Flynn-Fletcher family follows him there, where Phineas and Ferb team up with their new friends Dipper and Mabel to explore more anomalies. However, fun becomes sinister when Bill Cipher tricks Phineas into making a dangerous deal.
1. Chapter 1 - Gravity Falls

It was a beautiful day in Gravity Falls, Oregon and Mabel Pines was rolling in a pile of leaves.

"This is fun!" she laughed, as mud and sticks got stuck in her hair.

Dipper Pines was frantically chewing on his pencil, a journal in his hand and what appeared to be concentration on his face. Ford was still working on ways to stop Bill, but there wasn't much Dipper could do to help. Grunkle Ford did seem to trust Dipper with important stuff, especially after the incident with the mind-reading machine, but Dipper had only studied supernatural stuff for the duration of the summer whereas Ford had studied it in another dimension for thirty years. There were just some things that Dipper didn't understand enough about the rift to help yet. But he hated sitting around doing nothing, especially with Bill around plotting for the end of the world. So Dipper decided to go into the woods near the Mystery Shack to reread Journal #3 to see if there was anything hidden in there, anything he had missed before, that could help him defeat Bill. Mabel was there for emotional support.

"These flowers are so pretty!" she gasped, staring at some pink roses.

"Arg!" Dipper cried out, frustrated, "I've read this stupid journal a million times. But there's got to be something else in there!"

"Oh, Dipper," Mabel said, "All you do is stress over that stupid nerd book. Why don't you take a break to clear your head?"

"Mabel," Dipper replied, "Do I need to remind you that Bill is still out there? Sure, the Mystery Shack is protected, but what about the rest of Gravity Falls? Or the world? Bill wants to destroy the _world_, Mabel!"

"And Grunkle Ford is working on it," Mabel reminded him, "It's fine."

"It is _not_ fine, Mabel–" Dipper began.

He was interrupted as Mabel stuffed three marshmallows in his face.

"You need to relax, bro bro," she said.

Dipper coughed and choked on the marshmallows.

"I'll take the journal," Mabel said, taking the book from Dipper, "_You_ learn to have some fun. And when you do, you can have it back."

"Mabel, no!" Dipper protested, reaching for it, "Mabel, I need that!"

"No, Dipper, you don't!" Mabel retorted, running away with it, "Ford wrote it! You're not going to find something he doesn't know in a book that he wrote!"

"Maybe he missed something!" Dipper protested, running after his sister, "Give it back!"

"No!"

Mabel ran all through the forest and Dipper chased after her, screaming for her to return it. Then Dipper finally grabbed it with his hand, but Mabel was still holding onto it.

"Mabel, give me the journal!" Dipper yelled.

"No!" Mabel yelled back.

They each pulled it from each side, each trying to take it away from the other's grasp, when finally the journal couldn't carry the strain anymore and flew out of both of their hands. Then it fell off a nearby ridge and into a deep valley that was there by plot convenience.

"NO!" Dipper yelled. He turned to his sister, fuming. "Do you have any idea what you just did!? The _last_ thing we need is for one of Grunkle Ford's _journals_ to fall into the wrong hands _as Bill is planning to start Weirdmaggedon!_"

"I'm sorry, Dipper," Mabel replied, "I didn't mean for you to lose it."

"It doesn't _matter_ what you _meant_, MABEL!" Dipper shouted, "I can't believe you!"

Then Dipper shoved his sister. Mabel fell backwards.

"Hey!" she yelled. Then she shoved him back.

Then Dipper and Mabel started hitting and punching each other and started to fight.

* * *

"'Get some fresh air, Heinz,'" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz mocked in his ex-wife's voice, "'It will be good for you.' What does Charlene know, anyway."

"I think the woods are lovely," Norm the giant robot man replied.

"_You_ would, Norm," Doof responded, "But I don't even know why I came here, specifically. I mean there's a million places outside of Danville I could have gone to be in fresh air, but I came here. I'm not really sure why that is, or even how I managed to get here. Have you noticed this place doesn't show up on any maps?"

"No, sir," Norm answered, "I was too busy making muffins."

"This is an odd town," Doof remarked, "It's full of odd people, it's in these odd woods, even the name is odd. Gravity Falls. Like, who names a town after a description of what gravity does. Gravity makes things fall, that's just a fact. It's not complicated."

"I think it sounds mysterious!" Norm replied.

"Well, I think it sounds dumb," Doof retorted, "And I'm going to leave just as soon as these two days are over."

Doof began walking angrily forward when he tripped on something.

"Are you okay, Doctor D?" Norm asked.

"What's this?" Doof asked, looking down at what he tripped on. It was a red leather book with a golden six-fingered hand and the number 3 written on it. Doof picked it up.

"I wonder what this is," he said, opening it. He flipped through the pages and read from them, "Shapeshifters, evil triangle thing, cursed doors, ghosts, gnomes, butternut squash with a human face and emotions…"

"How mysterious!" Norm chimed in.

"Don't push it, Norm," Doof said, glaring at him. Then he looked back at the book and smiled. "You know… this book could be exactly what I need to do to defeat Perry the Platypus take over the entire Tri-State Area!"

"That sounds lovely, Dr. D," Norm said. "I love watching your failed plans."

"With the help of this book, they won't fail!" Doof countered, "It's _geeen_-ius!"

"Whatever you say, Dr. D!"

"Come on Norm, let's go back to the campsite," Doof said, holding the book up proudly and stepping forward confidently. Then he immediately fell off a small ridge.

"The campsite is the other way," Norm chimed in helpfully.

* * *

"Listen, Dipper, I'm really sorry," Mabel apologized, "It's my fault we lost the journal."

It was late at night, and the Mystery Twins were up in their room in the attic. After their fight, they had looked around for the journal, but it soon got dark and they had to head back.

"No, Mabel," Dipper replied, "You were right. I shouldn't have obsessed over it so much, and I shouldn't have shoved you. It's my fault."

"I guess we're both knuckleheads," Mabel said.

"Yeah," Dipper agreed.

They lay there in the silence for several moments.

"We'll find it in the morning," Mabel assured him.

Dipper sighed. He hoped Mabel was right.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz found himself back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He saw his inators, his traps, and his golf clubs, but everything was black and white.

"That's weird," he said to himself, "I thought I got rid of my golf clubs."

"Hello, evil scientist!" A loud voice called out from behind him.

Doofenshmirtz turned around to see some sort of a one-eyed yellow triangle with a top hat and a bowtie.

"Hey… you look familiar," Doof said, squinting at him. He suddenly perked up. "Wait, I know, you're that evil triangle in that magic book I found in the woods! And you called me an evil scientist instead of a pharmacist!"

The triangle chuckled.

"The name's Bill Cipher," he said, "I could never mistake a brilliant evil scientist like you, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, for a pharmacist!"

"You know, that's nice to hear," Doof sighed, "People always just assume I'm a pharmacist because of the lab coat. Nobody even considers the fact that I could be an evil scientist. Whenever I walk outside, everyone says 'Oh, there goes that pharmacist again', never 'Oh, that guy is an evil scientist who makes brilliant inators'. It uh… it gets old quick."

"You've been wronged all your life, Doof," Bill said, showing images of Doof's tragic backstories, "Your parents, Roger, Charlene, Vanessa, and even Perry the Platypus have never understood you. You've been humiliated again and again."

Doof sighed.

"But _I_ understand you, Doof!" Bill said, circling around him, "_I_ know what you can do. And _I_ can help you take over the Tri-State Area!"

"I'm _listening_," Doof replied.

"I need your help to create a machine!" Bill said, snapping his fingers as a blueprint of a large triangular contraption flashed in front of them, "An interdimensional portal, of sorts!"

"An interdimensional portal," Doof repeated, "That seems oddly familiar… somehow."

"Once you build me this machine, I'll help you take over the entire Tri-State Area," Bill said, putting out his hand and making it glow with blue fire. He looked at Doof directly with his one eye. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Doof took a second to rub his chin before smiling and moving forward to shake the triangle's hand.

"Deal." Doofenshmirtz replied.

He woke up suddenly in his sleeping bag in the tent in the woods.

"Wow, I just had a really weird dream, Norm," Doof said, "But now I have help to take over the entire Tri-State Area!"

"I can't dream because I'm a robot," Norm announced, "I don't even sleep. I just stay very very still and listen to you breathe."

"That's creepy, Norm." Doof replied.

* * *

"Ahhh, the smell of nature and pine trees," Phineas said, poking his head out of the window of the RV, "I think we're nearly there."

"Great," Candace huffed.

"Right you are, Phineas," Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher called from the front seat, "Just a few more miles until we reach the mystical town of Gravity Falls."

"It sounds lame." Candace said.

"Come on, Candace," Phineas replied, "Gravity Falls is rumored to have all sorts of crazy anomalies. We could go searching for some."

"Yeah. Count me out," Candace said.

"Oh you kids and your imaginations!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher called out from the passenger seat.

"Thanks for letting us come along, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella thanked them, sitting next to Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Of course!" Linda replied, "You are all such good kids!"

"Hey!" protested Buford.

"Are _you_ excited, Perry?" Phineas asked his pet platypus, holding him up to the window.

Perry chattered.

"I keep seeing bumper stickers for this place," Baljeet remarked, looking out of the window. "But it doesn't show up on any maps. How are we getting there?"

"I'm using a GPS," Lawrence replied.

"Sounds mystical, right Ferb?" Phineas said, nudging his brother.

"Oh, please," Candace said, "It's just some random town in Oregon with a boring name."

"I think it sounds mysterious!" Phineas commented.

"No, it's ridiculous," Candace replied, "Its name is just a description of what gravity makes things do. Fall. That's it. It's stupid. Everything about this is stupid. I still don't understand why we have to go there anyway."

"I won that contest, remember?" Lawrence reminded her, "Two days in a cabin in the woods, surrounded by the mystical woods of Oregon. It's strange though, I don't remember entering a contest."

"See," Candace replied, "Stupid."

Phineas saw a big sign that read Gravity Falls.

"Oh look, we're here," he said. Then he looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry crawled up to the roof of the RV and put on his hat. Then he slid down the ladder on the back and crawled underneath the pipes on the bottom of the RV where a screen popped up, showing Major Monogram.

"Good morning, Agent P," Monogram greeted him, "Good work sneaking those contest results to Lawrence. We've heard word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is staying in the mystical town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for two days. We don't have any idea what he could be doing, but it will probably be something evil, because he's you know, evil. Find out what he's doing and put a stop to it. Good luck, Agent P."

Perry saluted. Then he climbed back up to the roof of the RV and flew off on his jetpack.

* * *

"Hey! Dipper! Mabel!" Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs, "I need your help to work the Mystery Shack today."

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted back, "We don't have time to help! There's other stuff we need to do!"

"No buts, Dipper!" Stan yelled back.

"I didn't say 'but,'" Dipper said.

"Today's a touristy kind of day," Stan kept yelling, "I can feel it. Now get down here and work the gift shop!"

"Argh!" Dipper said angrily, "We need to find that journal! We can't be wasting time in the shop! Bill is still out there!"

"Dipper," Mabel reasoned, "Grunkle Stan just cares about ripping off tourists. All we need to do is convince a lot of them to buy useless junk in the shop as fast as possible and then Grunkle Stan will let us go and we can find the journal."

Dipper sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Are you two pinheads coming?" Stan yelled again.

"We'll be right there, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called back.

* * *

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack," Lawrence said as the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends walked towards the wooden building, "One of the most notorious tourist traps in Gravity Falls."

"It says 'Mystery Hack,'" Candace pointed out.

"I think the 'S' just fell down," Phineas replied.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" an old man in a suit and fez exclaimed as they walked in, "Tours cost fiftee– I mean twenty-five dollars per person!"

Then the man stared at them.

"You guys have some weird looking heads, especially you," he said, looking at Phineas. Then he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "How would you like to become one of my attractions?"

"That's okay," Phineas replied.

"Oh, I can't wait for the tour!" Lawrence grinned, handing the old man some money.

"Right this way, gentlemen!" the man said. Then he led the Flynn-Fletchers and some other tourists who joined them into the Mystery Shack for the tour.

"Behold!" the old man announced, "The 'Thigh-Clops!"

He lifted a curtain to reveal a hairy leg with an eyeball glued on it.

"Oooooo," said the group of tourists, taking pictures.

"Oh, please," Candace said, "That's ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as…" the man in the fez said as he pulled back another sheet to reveal a jacked jackalope, "...the Six-pack O' Lope!"

"Oooooo," said the group of tourists again, taking pictures.

"Oh, come on!" Candace yelled, "These are just bad puns."

"What, no… no they aren't," the man in the fez retorted, "Your face is a bad pun!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Candace protested.

"It doesn't have to! Look at the Cornicorn!" he said, gesturing to a unicorn made out of corn.

"Oooooo," said the group of tourists yet again, taking pictures.

"That's it, I'm done with this," Candace said, "I'm leaving the tour."

"But Candace, it's fun!" Lawrence insisted.

"It's all fake," Candace retorted.

"Of course it's all fake," Linda agreed, "But that's what makes it fun!"

"No it doesn't. Peace out!" Candace said, making the peace sign and backing away.

"I think Ferb and I want to explore by ourselves too," Phineas told their parents. Then he turned to his friends, "Isabella? Baljeet? Buford? You with us?"

"Yeah I guess so," they all said at once.

"Well, okay, but don't go too far," Linda said, "Your father and I will stay on the tour."

"Don't forget to spend all your money on useless junk in the gift shop when you leave!" the old man in the fez yelled. Then he turned to another object under a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal a beaver with a unicorn horn, "Oh, what's this? A beavercorn?"

"Oooooo," said the tourists once more, taking pictures.

"Ha ha," Lawrence laughed, "How clever."

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends began walking around the shack to look at other attractions.

"Hey, look, Ferb, a dodo bird," Phineas pointed out.

"Didn't you already find a dodo bird?" Buford asked.

"Yeah, we did," Phineas replied, "This one is obviously fake."

"I wonder if anything in this shack is real," Isabella said.

"I don't know, Isabella," Phineas answered, "But Gravity Falls is rumored to have a lot of anomalies. I hope we can find one."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were in the gift shop, frantically trying to get the tourists to buy things.

"Yeesh, everything in here is fake too," a teenage girl with an abnormally long neck and orange hair commented, while looking at the fur trout.

"Hello, my good lady!" Mabel yelled from behind her, holding a bumper sticker, "How would you like a Mystery Shack bumper sticker? Only uh… nine ninety-nine!"

"No way," the girl replied, "Everything here is a rip-off."

"Well, uh…" Mabel said, trying to distract her long enough to find something to sell. She saw the Grunkle Stan bobble-heads near the cash register and grabbed one. Then she held it up to the girl's face, "... how about a bobble-head of my Grunkle Stan?"

"Eugh, no," the girl answered.

"Well… you've got to buy something," Mabel insisted, "Or Grunkle Stan won't let me and Dipper look for the journal we lost in the woods yesterday. IT'S IMPERATIVE TO THE SURVIVAL OF THIS WORLD!"

"Mabel, shut up!" Dipper hissed, covering his sister's mouth with his hands, "We don't want Grunkle Ford to know we lost it!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna go…" the girl said, backing away.

"You can't!" Dipper yelled, running in front of her and blocking the exit. She looked startled. Dipper realized how panicked he looked and tried to look casual. He cleared his throat and coughed, "That is uh… don't you want to buy something first?"

"Sorry kid, but the answer's no," the girl replied, "Now outta my way, I'm trying to get out of this dump."

At that moment, a group of kids walked into the gift shop. The first thing Dipper noticed was that one of them had a triangular head and another had a very rectangular nose and green hair.

"Hey look, Ferb," the triangular headed kid said to the kid with green hair as he saw the old diving bell, "An old diving bell."

Mabel stared at the kid with green hair with hearts on her eyes.

"He's… so… beautiful…" she whispered.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Oh, boy."

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" Mabel screamed, running over to him and shaking his hand, "What's your name?"

Before the kid with the green hair could react, the triangular headed kid turned and smiled at Mabel.

"That's my brother Ferb!" he smiled, "I'm Phineas. And that's Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet."

He gestured to the other kids who all waved.

"It's nice to meet you," Mabel smiled at Phineas. But then she turned back to Ferb, "Is one of your eyes bigger than the other?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Ferb replied in a British accent.

"Woah. Are you from New Zealand?" Mabel gasped.

"Actually, Ferb is from England," Phineas said.

Ferb nodded.

"Ha ha ha, okay," Dipper said, trying to break any awkwardness, "My name's Dipper. Sorry about my sister, she gets over-excited easily."

"That's okay," Phineas smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Do you work here?"

"Yeah, this place belongs to our uncle." Dipper explained, "We've been trying to sell souvenirs to the tourists so he'll let us go and find something we lost in the woods last night."

"In the woods?" Phineas repeated, "Are there supernatural creatures in there?"

"Um, yeah, there's a lot actually," Dipper replied.

"Have you met any?" Phineas questioned.

"Yup," Dipper answered, "We've had run-ins with a few…"

"That's so cool!" Phineas exclaimed, "Hey, what did you lose in there?"

Dipper sighed.

"It was one of three journals about the supernatural things in Gravity Falls written by my great uncle," Dipper replied, "We need it to defeat this dream demon who wants to take over the world, and we need to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Of course we wouldn't have lost it if someone," he glanced at Mabel, "Hadn't tried to take it from me."

"I said I was sorry, Dipper," Mabel replied.

"We can help you find the journal!" Phineas announced.

"Wait… you believe us just like that?" Dipper asked, looking skeptical.

"Yup!" Phineas grinned.

"None of what I just said sounded weird at all to you?" Dipper questioned.

"Well, we certainly haven't met any dream demons," Phineas admitted, "But we have met supernatural creatures. Like the chupacabra, or Klimpaloon, the Magical Old-Timey Bathing Suit Who Lives in the Himalayas."

"The what?" Dipper asked.

"We can help you find the journal," Phineas smiled, oblivious to Dipper's question.

"You can?" Dipper gasped.

"Sure! Ferb's great at locating lost items. We'll create a machine that can locate items based off of the DNA of someone who touched them and it should lead us right to the journal," Phineas explained.

"Uh… you guys can do that?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, we build crazy machines all the time!" Phineas grinned.

"Huh," Dipper said, "Well, that sounds great! We'll sneak away into the woods and if Grunkle Stan gets mad, we'll just say we're leading tourists around the woods!"

"What's a 'Grunkle?'" Buford asked.

"It's a contraction of 'great' and 'uncle,'" Mabel explained, "Grunkle." she laughed.

"How… horrifying…" Baljeet said, shivering.

"Well, Ferb," Phineas said, turning to his brother, "I know what we're going to do today."

20-23-15 20-18-9-1-14-7-12-5-19

15-14-5 23-8-15'19 3-8-5-5-18-6-21-12

15-14-5 23-8-15'19 5-22-9-12


	2. Chapter 2 - The Portal

Phineas and Ferb lifted up their welding helmets and turned off their blowtorches as they stopped working on a small metal contraption with an antenna.

"Alright, that oughta do it," Phineas said. He turned back to face Dipper. "So you've touched this journal a lot, right?"

"Touched it?" Mabel laughed, "He's practically hugged it the entire summer. He always brought it everywhere he went."

Dipper blushed.

"That's fantastic!" Phineas smiled, "It means Dipper's DNA is on that book. We can track it using that."

"Uh… how?" Dipper asked, staring skeptically at the machine.

"If you put one of your hairs in this slot, this dial will tell us where to go," Phineas explained, opening up a slot on the machine.

"Won't it point towards me?" Dipper pointed out.

"We set it so that it only locates your DNA out of a fifteen foot radius," Phineas replied.

"Well, here goes nothing," Dipper said, pulling a hair from his head and putting it in the machine.

It began to glow.

"Object located," the machine beeped in a robotic voice, as the dial pointed forward.

"It's that easy, huh?" Dipper said, "Wow. I wonder if Ford has anything like this."

"Come on, let's go follow it!" Phineas exclaimed, as he and Ferb started running in the direction of the dial. The rest of the kids quickly followed.

* * *

Perry flew over the woods until he reached a clearing where a large triangular metal contraction was sticking out. He landed his jetpack on the ground, before being snapped up in a small metal cage hanging from a tree.

"Well, well, well," Doofenshmirtz said, as he walked towards him, "Perry the _Plat_ypus. I see you've flown right into my trap."

Perry chattered.

"As Major Monogram undoubtedly told you, I'm spending two days in the woods of Gravity Falls, Oregon," Doof explained, "Charlene told me I needed some fresh air. At first I was disappointed because it's hard to take over the entire Tri-State Area when you are not, in fact, in the Tri-State Area. But that all changed when I found this!"

Doof pulled out a red leather book with a golden six-fingered hand imprinted on it with the number three. He held it up and a shine glinted across it.

"It's a mysterious journal written by some guy who came across a lot of supernatural stuff," Doof explained, "His name is worn out so I don't know who it was. But anyway, I was thinking about how I could use the stuff in this book to take over the entire Tri-State Area and then I had a very strange dream."

Perry stared at him.

"Well I mean, most of my dreams are strange," Doof admitted, "But this one. This one was even stranger and it wasn't because of my golf clubs. It was because of something much more sinister."

He quickly flipped through the journal until he landed on a page that showed a black triangle with a single eye and a bowtie and top hat. Doof held it up for Perry to see.

"I got visited by this evil triangle thing named Bill Cipher in my dream and he promised to help me take over the entire Tri-State Area!" Doof explained. He looked back at the page. "It says 'Do not summon' and 'Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I have ever encountered' in very bold and ominous writing. But it should be fine. Bill seems _very_ trustworthy."

Perry just looked at him.

"Anyway, Bill told me that all I have to do is build this interdimensional portal and he'll help me," Doof said. Then he turned towards the giant metal contraption. "So… behold! My interdimensional portal-inator! You know, I keep getting this déjà vu every time I mention a portal to another dimension. I just can't figure out why that is."

Perry narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Candace sat outside of the Mystery Shack, phone in hand.

"Stacy, there's no way I'm going to survive here for two days," she said, "Everything here is so stupid and there's nothing to do."

"Not even bust your brothers?" Stacy asked from back home in her kitchen.

"Urg, they're not even doing anything remotely bustable," Candace replied, "They're just exploring this fake tourist trap place."

"I'm sure you'll find something to do," Stacy assured her as smoke started rising out from the oven, "Why don't you talk to Jeremy?"

"He's busy all weekend at his grandparents," Candace explained, "I don't want to disturb him."

"Candace, I have to go," Stacy said, as flames slowly enveloped the kitchen, "I'll talk to you later."

Stacy hung up and grabbed a fire extinguisher. She sprayed it at the fire.

"This is the last time I'm ever making soufflé," she said.

Candace hung up her phone and sighed.

"I guess I'll just sit here until something happens," she said.

"Hey, man," someone said.

Candace looked up to see a teenage girl wearing a lumberjack hat and plaid coming out of the shack. She sat down next to Candace.

"Oh, hey." Candace greeted her.

"My name's Wendy," the girl said.

"Candace," Candace responded.

"What brings you to the Mystery Shack?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, my family just wanted to check it out," Candace explained, "But everything in there is so fake. So I'm just waiting out here."

Wendy laughed. "That's Stan for ya. He loves ripping off tourists."

"Is he the old guy?" Candace questioned.

"Yup, the one with the fez," Wendy confirmed, "But as far as bosses go, he's not so bad."

"You work here?" Candace asked.

"Sure do."

"Doesn't it get… y'know… _boring?_"

Wendy laughed. "Far from it, man! I haven't had so much fun since working here. Stan's niece and nephew are staying with him and we've experienced a _lot_ of crazy stuff together. I even punched a _unicorn_ the other day."

Candace sat up straight. "You what?"

"We needed its hair for a protection spell or something," Wendy explained, "And it was being a jerk."

"No… way…" Candace gasped, "You've experienced weird stuff too? I thought I was the only one. I once spent an entire day in my brothers' pet platypus's body!"

"Woah, man," Wendy said, "That's hardcore."

"Tell me about it," Candace sighed, "Everyday my brothers build some sort of strange contraption or shenanigan that defies physics and whenever I try to get my mom to bust them, it mysteriously disappears. Mysteriously!"

"I wish that happened to our weird stuff," Wendy commented, "We usually have to fight something to make it go away."

* * *

"Well, that's it for the tour." Stan said, as he led the last group of tourists to the gift shop, "Make sure and buy a bunch of useless stuff on your way out."

"Over already?" a brown-haired British man sighed, "But it was so intriguing!"

"Sorry, honey," a red-haired American woman said, "I'm sure we'll find something else to do."

They turned to leave.

"Or…" Stan said, realizing his chance to rip off more tourists, jumped out in front of them, "You can join me for a special Mystery Shack… uh… thing! Only uh… thirty dollars per person!"

"Oh my, that sounds wonderful," the British man smiled, "Let's do it!"

"Right this way," Stan grinned, leading them back through the shack. He leaned over towards Soos and whispered to him. "Soos, get me some blindfolds!"

"You got it, Mr. Pines," Soos replied

* * *

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being watched?" Baljeet asked nervously.

"It's just you," Buford said.

"No, you're right," Dipper put in, "We probably are being watched. You just learn to ignore it."

There was a rustling in the woods and everyone turned their heads to look. One of the gnomes, Jeff, emerged whistling, while rubbing a squirrel under his arm. He stopped and stared at the crew.

"I'm just going to leave," he said, backing away into the shrubbery.

"Yeah, it's probably best to ignore that," Dipper said.

"So, Isabella," Mabel said, walking up to her and trying to sound casual, "Is this Ferb guy available or anything?"

"Ferb?" Isabella repeated, "As far as I know."

"As am I," Baljeet said flirtatiously coming up behind them.

"Oh, uh…" Mabel stammered, "That's okay."

"Aw…" Baljeet said sadly. Then he was tripped by Buford.

Isabella stared at Mabel still fawning over Ferb. Then she looked at Phineas and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

Isabella sighed again. "Do you ever fall for someone so hard and you want to tell them but you're afraid of what they might say?"

Dipper thought about Wendy and nodded. "You know… there was someone I had a crush on for the longest time. Mabel told me I would feel better if I just told her, but I was too afraid."

"What did you do?" Isabella asked him.

"Well," Dipper began, "We were fighting this monster and I thought she was badly hurt and I told her exactly how I felt. Then it turned out that I was talking to a shapeshifter, but the real girl I liked still heard."

"And what did she say?" Isabella questioned.

Dipper sighed. "She said that she was flattered, but she was too old for me. She didn't share my feelings, but she said that she wouldn't ever stop being my friend."

"How did that make you feel better?"

Dipper shrugged. "I dunno… it was good to have it off my chest I guess. Plus it turned out she already kinda knew."

Isabella sighed. "I don't think Phineas knows. He hasn't picked up on any of my hints. And believe me, there were a _lot_."

"I think you should tell him," Dipper smiled, "At least he's your same age. You can't mess it up as badly as I did."

"You think so?"

"Trust me, you would have to try _really_ hard to fail like I did," Dipper replied, "Plus, if you need any help, Mabel would love to give you a motivational speech."

"You're right," Isabella said determinedly, "I will tell Phineas how I feel. Thanks, Dipper."

Dipper sighed. "No problem. No problem at all."

* * *

"Alright, Perry the Platypus," Doof said, "I'm ready to get this baby going! Now, this is a lot more complicated than any of my previous inators, and it's going to take a while to get it going for some reason, so just... _hang tight!_ Get it? Because you're _hanging_ from that tree?"

Perry chattered.

"Okay," Doof said, "Let's do this."

He pulled a large lever on the ground. The circle inside the machine lit up and started glowing.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus, I should mention that gravity might stop working for a little while–" Doof began before everything started lifting in the air and then plummeting back down. Doof landed on the ground with a thump. "Ow, that's _pain_ful."

Perry chattered again.

* * *

Phineas was following the dial when Ferb held up another device.

"That's strange," Phineas commented, staring at it, "That can't be right."

"What is it?" Dipper asked, looking concerned.

"These readings show some kind of gravity field," Phineas replied, "But I don't know what could be causing it."

Right then, everything started lifting up in the air and then fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Buford asked.

"Oh no!" Dipper exclaimed, "Oh no oh no oh no."

"I thought it was destroyed!" Mabel gasped.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"Someone reactivated it!" Dipper gasped, "They must have the journal! We have to stop them!"

He and Mabel started running back towards where they came from.

"Hey, wait!" Phineas called, "The readings aren't coming from the shack, they're coming from the other direction!"

"There must be another one!" Dipper gasped.

"Or it teleported!" Mabel suggested.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

"There's a machine that could allow the dream demon we were talking about earlier to merge our world with the nightmare realm!" Dipper gasped in one breath, "We've got to shut it down!"

"In that case, everybody go this way!" Phineas shouted, "We can stop it if we hurry!"

All of the kids started running towards the source of the readings.

* * *

"... And then nothing was left except for the unmistakable smell of cheese," Candace finished.

"Woah man," Wendy replied, "That's crazy."

Suddenly, everything around them began to be lifted up in the air and then fell back down. Wendy landed on her feet, but Candace landed on her face.

"Ouch," Candace said.

"Oh, no," Wendy gasped.

"Phineas and Ferb!" Candace shouted, jumping up, "I know they're behind this! Gotta go Wendy, I've got to go find my mom. Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Then she ran back into the shack shouting at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Just put on these blindfolds," Stan said, as he and Soos helped the couple tie them on, "And prepare to be amazed… at this incredible immersive story!"

Soos made a "ye-yeah" sound effect from his keyboard.

"Long ago," Stan began, "There was uh… a storm! That was uh… scaaaaryyy."

He and Soos started rocking the chairs that the couple were sitting in back and forth.

"Wow," the British man said, "It's like we're really there."

Stan noticed his tie start to lift upward.

"Uh oh," he said.

Suddenly, everything in the shack began to fly up. Then it all crashed back down.

"Wow," the woman said, "It _is_ like we're really there."

"Stan-_LEY!_" A voice yelled from the basement.

"Uh oh," Stan said again.

* * *

"Well, Perry the Platypus," Doof said, "It's almost ready. There'll be a few more of these surges, but after that it will function properly. You know, I really feel like today I'll be able to take over the Tri-State Area–"

He was interrupted by a kick in the face from Perry.

"How did you escape my trap?" Doof gasped.

He looked at the cage that Perry had been in and saw that an exit had been sawed out.

"I keep forgetting you have all those tools in your hat," Doof said. He glanced back at the machine and grinned. "But here comes another surge!"

Everything began flying up again.

* * *

"Uh oh, it happened again!" Phineas gasped, as he and the others were suddenly lifted into the air.

"Well, it isn't the first time I've been randomly lifted into the sky and it certainly won't be the last," Buford said.

"We're almost there! Keep going!" Isabella shouted after they all crashed back down.

They all continued running through the woods.

"I think that's it!" Dipper yelled, as they saw a metal device sticking out above the trees.

* * *

"Mom!" Candace shouted, "Mom! Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb did something to gravity!"

She raced through the shack until she found her parents blindfolded in chairs near where the tour guide and one of the employees were.

"MOM!" Candace yelled.

"Candace?" Linda said, "What are you talking about?"

"Everything just floated into the sky!" Candace exclaimed, "How did you miss it?"

"It's all part of the immersive experience, dear," Linda replied.

"Uh… yeah," the old man said, "Spooky."

Just then, another old man burst into the room. He had cracked glasses and a large trenchcoat.

"Stanley!" he yelled at the other man, "What's going on?!"

"Ford!" the tour guide gasped, "I don't know, it wasn't me!"

"Ooo, drama," Lawrence said.

Everything began floating upwards again.

"Mom!" Candace yelled.

* * *

Perry slapped Doof with his tail and threw him backward. Doof grabbed a nearby wrench and started to fight Perry with it. Perry grabbed a piece of metal that came from his cage and began fighting back with it.

"Oh, very clever, Perry the Platypus," Doof said, "Using my own trap against me. Well, you can't use this _wrench_ against me!"

Doof swung the wrench at Perry who retaliated with his bar of metal. They fought back and forth and back and forth. Then, Perry leapt up to hit the self-destruct button.

"Not so fast, Perry the Platypus!" Doof exclaimed, hitting him away. Perry landed on Doof's amnesia-inator and it blasted a beam into the distance.

"My amnesia-inator," Doof gasped, "I don't remember bringing that."

* * *

"See there! There it is again!"

Agent Powers looked at the screen.

"We haven't seen readings like this for thirty years," he said.

"Is it coming from deep space?" Agent Trigger asked as the screen zoomed into a map of earth, "An enemy weapon site?"

"Just as I suspected," Powers said, "Gentlemen! We're going to Gravity Fa–"

At that moment, a flash of white light hit both agents and the computer.

"What was I saying?" Powers asked.

"I don't know," Trigger replied.

The computer had a blank screen.

* * *

"Well, whoever that hit now remembers nothing that happened today," Doof commented. Then Perry hit the real self-destruct button.

"Aw, crud," Doof sighed.

Then the entire portal exploded.

"Currrrrse youuu Perrrrrrry the Plaaaaaaatypuuuuuuus!" Doof yelled as he was blasted away in the sky, "Wait this doesn't even make any sense! I have never been blown away before when other inators have self-destru– oof!"

Doof crashed into a distant tree.

_Agent P!_ sang some backup dancers. Perry chattered.

* * *

"Listen Ford, I had nothing to do with this!" The tour guide shouted, "I haven't gone anywhere near your stupid portal. All I've done is Mystery Shack business and pug trafficking!"

"Then how do you explain these gravitational anomalies?" The other old man yelled.

"You tell me, Poindexter, you're the smart one!"

"Mom!" Candace yelled, "Take off the blindfold and come outside!"

"But this is a tragic story of two brothers who have fallen out and need to make up," Lawrence sighed.

"I'll tell you, I didn't quite expect it to go in this direction," Linda said.

"Urg!" Candace growled.

* * *

Dipper tried to shield himself from the blast of wind from the explosion. He looked back up. The metal thing was gone.

"The readings are back to normal," Phineas said, looking at Ferb's device.

"Did we stop it?" Baljeet asked.

"Let's go find out," Dipper said, running towards the sight of the explosion.

He saw a singed mark in the middle of the ground.

"I guess whatever happened has been stopped," Dipper said. Then he looked down. There was a red leather book on the ground. He picked it up. "The journal! We found it!"

"Hooray!" Phineas cheered.

"You did a great job finding that, you know," Mabel told Ferb.

Ferb blinked.

"Everything is alright now," Dipper sighed, "The journal is safe."

"How and what happened here?" Buford asked, "Isn't anyone curious?"

"I guess we'll never know," Phineas said. Then a teal platypus walked over to him and chattered. Phineas smiled. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

"Woah," Dipper gasped, looking at it.

"You have a pet _platypus?_" Mabel gasped, "He's so _cute!_"

The platypus made a chattering noise.

"This is Perry," Phineas said, "He doesn't do much."

Mabel picked him up and hugged him. "He's so squishy!"

They all headed back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"Stanley, I don't want any more excuse–" the old man in the trenchcoat suddenly interrupted himself as he gazed at some sort of instrument, "I don't believe it. It's normalized."

"See, I told you I didn't do it," the tour guide replied.

"I don't know how it happened," the other man responded, "But let's just hope it stays that way."

Then he turned around and left the room.

Candace just stared.

"Uh… the tour guide stammered, "Ta-dah! The end! Thanks for coming to the Mystery Shack's very own immersive story experience. You can uh… you can take your blindfolds off now."

Linda and Lawrence each took theirs off.

"That was quite enjoyable," Linda said. Then she turned to her daughter. "What were you saying, Candace?"

"Forget it," Candace said.

* * *

The kids sat outside the shack eating popsicles Wendy had stolen from the freezer. It was a nice summer's day and it was nice to just relax.

"Well, we should probably go back home now," Phineas said after a while, "But we'll be in Gravity Falls for a little longer. We can come back tomorrow."

"Sounds great," Dipper waved, as they all started to go.

"Goodbye my sweet Ferb!" Mabel said dramatically, "Until morrow!"

Ferb blinked again.

The Mystery Twins watched as their new friends and their parents loaded themselves into an RV and drove away.

"Crazy day today, eh Dipper?" Wendy said, coming over, "What happened today with everything floating up like that?"

"It's all under control now, Wendy," Dipper said, patting the journal under his vest, "It's all under control."

* * *

"Here again?" Doof wondered aloud as he found himself in that strange black and white place.

"You failed me, Doof!" an angry voice shouted. Doof turned around to see Bill. "A self-destruct button? _Seriously?_"

"Well, all of my inators have them," Doof retorted, "It's kind of my thing."

"I'm afraid I have no more use for you," Bill said, turning away.

"Wait!" Doof exclaimed, "I can make it up to you, I promise! We had a deal!"

"Sorry Doof, the deal's off!" Bill shouted.

Everything started disappearing.

"Wait, no, please!" Doof protested. He sat up in his tent. Then he looked at Norm and sighed. "I guess I'm back to square one, Norm."

"But Dr. D!" Norm protested, "You were never on a square!

* * *

Bill hovered in the Mindscape.

"Doofensmirtz failed me," he said aloud, "But he wasn't my only shot. Lucky for me, there are other brilliant inventors visiting Gravity Falls. And one of them is– oh ho ho! Very gullible! And has a brilliant shaped face!"

Bill paused to watch the RV where the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends were fast asleep.

"You can't stop me, Stanford," Bill exclaimed, "I don't need that rift anymore. I've got a new puppet."

He gazed at one person in particular.

Phineas Flynn.

20-23-15 20-18-9-1-14-7-12-5-19

15-14-5 23-8-15'19 8-1-16-16-25

15-14-5 23-8-15'19 1-14-7-18-25


	3. Chapter 3 - The Deal

Phineas opened his eyes to find himself in his backyard, under the tree. Surrounding the backyard was space and stars and floating blueprints of everything he and Ferb had done that summer.

"Woah," Phineas smiled. "Hey, Ferb–"

Phineas turned to look for his brother only to see that he was all alone.

"That's strange," Phineas said aloud, "A dream without Ferb in it?"

"Hiya, Dinnerbell!" a loud echoing voice sounded from behind him.

Phineas turned to see a yellow floating triangle with a single eye wearing a top hat and a bowtie.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked.

"The name's Bill Cipher," the triangle said, circling around Phineas.

"It's nice to meet you," Phineas smiled, "My name's Phineas."

Bill laughed. "I know. I know all about you, Phineas Flynn!"

Images of different contraptions started flashing across Bill.

"It's all of Ferb and I's inventions," Phineas realized.

"You create the impossible everyday, kid," Bill said, "Breaking the laws of physics, building incredible machines!"

"Well, the only thing that is impossible is impossibility," Phineas smiled, "Ferb and I always try to make the most of summer."

"I can help you with that, Dinnerbell," Bill said, circling around again. He put his finger out and a piece of electricity zapped out and a blueprint appeared.

Phineas looked at it. The blueprint made some sort of large triangular metal device, and after staring at it, he realized what it was.

"This is a portal to another dimension," he said. "That seems oddly familiar... somehow."

"Behind this portal is a dimension of fun!" Bill said, "All you have to do is make this portal and you'll have made the most of summer!"

"I can't wait to tell Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, "A portal to another dimension _does_ sound like a good way to make the most of summer."

"Woah, woah, woah," Bill said, "Slow down, kid, slow down. Don't tell Ferb just yet."

"Why not?" Phineas asked, "Ferb and I always do everything together. To not tell him… I don't think I could do that."

"Listen, kid," Bill said, "Ferb has always made surprises for you."

Images of Phineas' birthday and the secret hideout flashed on Bill.

"But when have _you_ ever made a surprise for Ferb?"

"Gosh, you're right," Phineas replied, frowning.

"Trust me, he'll be thrilled when you surprise him with this!" Bill said.

"Well… alright," Phineas said, "But it will be hard to build it without him. Although if Isabella and Baljeet–"

"Don't tell them either, kid," Bill interrupted, "Why stop with Ferb? Why not surprise all of your friends?"

"Well… I would love to give all of them a big surprise," Phineas said thoughtfully, "I've just never invented anything by myself before."

"Don't worry, Dinnerbell, you can do it!" Bill said. "What do you say?"

He held out his hand to Phineas and blue fire surrounded it.

Phineas thought about it for a few more seconds. Then he looked up at Bill and smiled. Phineas shook his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Dipper was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Stan and Mabel when he heard a voice call him from the basement.

"Dipper! I need your help containing an anomaly!"

"Excuse me," Dipper said, jumping down from his chair and racing downstairs.

Ford was looking at some readings on one of his machines. He turned to face Dipper when he reached the basement.

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, "What is it? Where's the anomaly?"

"I already destroyed it," Ford said, as Dipper saw a cycloctopus on the floor, completely fried. "I needed to get your attention."

Ford walked over to Dipper.

"I have to talk to you about something very serious," he said, putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder. He pulled out a small device and looked at it, "Yesterday there were gravitational surges all over Gravity Falls. Almost as if the portal had been reactivated, but as you can see, it's still dismantled. I'm afraid Bill got someone else to rebuild the portal. And the fact that he did it so fast disturbs me."

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said nervously, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ford asked.

Dipper sighed. "Two nights ago, me and Mabel accidentally lost journal #3 in the woods. Yesterday, we went out to look for it and our friends detected the gravitational surges coming from the woods. When we got there, whatever it was had been blown up and the journal was nearby."

Ford was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford, I shouldn't have lost it," Dipper began.

"You need to be _very careful_ with my journals, what happened yesterday proves that," Ford said. Dipper started rubbing his arm in embarrassment. But Ford was still talking. "Still, I'm impressed you both got it back and found where someone was trying to rebuild the portal. But it also confirms my worst theory. Bill is still recruiting other people. I need you to stay here with me and monitor the readings. We need to know at a moment's notice if another portal is being built."

"You want me to spend the day with you, working in the basement?" Dipper replied, hardly daring to believe it.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Ford asked.

Dipper was grinning widely and almost ready to scream. He stopped himself from screaming and started coughing instead. Then he looked up at Ford. "No. Heh heh. No problem at all."

"Thank you Dipper, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Ford said.

"I'll just let Mabel know," Dipper said.

* * *

Candace woke up from her bed inside the RV and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder what horrors the universe has planned for me today," she said.

She stepped outside the RV. Everyone else was already up and getting ready for the day. Dad was making bacon on the grill and everyone was eating. Except for Baljeet, because Buford took all of his bacon.

"Good morning, Candace," Phineas smiled.

"Yeah, whatever," Candace replied.

"So," Mom said, "What are you all planning on doing today?"

"We're planning to go back to the Mystery Shack and meet our new friends from yesterday," Phineas replied.

"That sounds nice, dear," Mom smiled. "What about you, Candace?"

"I don't know what weird stuff you guys are going to do today," Candace said, glaring at her brothers, "But I'm going to be there to bust you!"

"Good luck with that," Mom replied, "Your father and I are going to explore the town of Gravity Falls."

"We're going to get a feel for the town," Dad smiled.

"Well, you two have fun," Candace said, frowning.

Phineas finished his bacon and stood up.

"I don't know about all you," he said, "But I'm ready to go."

"Already?" Mom asked, "It's still pretty earlier."

"We've got to make the most of summer," Phineas smiled.

Ferb made a thumb's up sign.

"Yeah!" Isabella and Buford cheered at the same time.

"I suppose I won't get any food either way," Baljeet sighed, looking at his empty plate.

* * *

"Just one cup, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said, grinning and holding up the blender of Mabel juice.

"Absolutely not," Stan replied.

Dipper came up from the basement.

"Hi Dipper," Mabel grinned while holding the blender in his face, "Want some Mabel juice?"

"Actually, Mabel," Dipper said, pushing the blender away, "I have something to tell you."

Before Dipper could finish, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh!" Mabel said excitedly, "I bet it's Ferb!"

"Ferb?" Stan repeated, "Is that even a name?"

"Mabel's crush of the week," Dipper explained.

Mabel opened the door to see Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, the teenage girl with the abnormally long neck, and… Ferb. Beautiful Ferb.

"Hi Ferb!" Mabel grinned.

Ferb blinked.

"Hi guys!" Phineas smiled, waving at both Mabel and Dipper, "Are you ready to make the most of summer?"

"Actually," Dipper put in, "I won't be able to spend the day with you guys."

Mabel looked at him in astonishment. "What?"

"My uncle needs my help today," Dipper explained, "I'll be working with him in the basement."

"Excuse me a moment," Mabel said, pulling Dipper away from everyone else. She sighed. "Dipper, why are you leaving me alone again?"

"You aren't alone," Dipper protested, "You have these guys and your new _boyfriend_ to spend the day with."

"The summer's almost over, Dipper, and all you do is spend time with Ford," Mabel said angrily.

"Mabel, _come on,_" Dipper said, "Aren't you worried about how another portal was built yesterday? Bill's still out there, he's not giving up. I've got to help Ford stop him!"

"Ford can take care of it," Mabel protested, "Come on. Just let yourself relax for once."

"There's _no_ time for that, _Mabel!_" Dipper exclaimed.

"Fine," Mabel said, "But at least join us for lunch. It's the least you can do."

"Alright, Mabel, fine," Dipper gave in, "I'll join you for lunch."

The twins walked back to where the other kids were.

"I'll see you at noon," Dipper said, waving goodbye, and going back into the Shack.

"Bye!" Phineas grinned.

"Hey, you know what we should do today?" Mabel said excitedly, "We should have a water balloon fight!"

"I always like an excuse to pound Baljeet!" Buford grinned.

"Oh dear," Baljeet said, looking at Buford.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Phineas smiled, "But you'll have to do it without me."

"Without you?" Isabella repeated, looking at him in confusion.

Phineas nodded. "I have a surprise for all of you that I'm working on."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on," the teenage girl cut in, "You and Ferb will be doing different things? I have to bust each of you separately?"

"Sorry, Candace," Phineas said, "You can't see what I'm doing until it's done either. It's a surprise for you too."

"Phineas, are you sure?" Isabella asked, "I don't think you've ever invented anything without Ferb."

"Ferb has always made surprises for me," Phineas said, giving his stepbrother a hug, "But when have I ever made a big surprise for him? Plus, it might give him time for a little romance."

Phineas smiled at Mabel.

"Eeeeeee!" she shrieked excitedly.

Isabella looked furious.

Ferb blinked.

"Alright, Phineas, get going on that surprise!" Mabel said excitedly, grabbing Ferb's hand and pushing Phineas outside.

"Hey," Phineas said, looking around, "Where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry ran into the woods and touched a knot on a gnarled tree. A screen of Major Monogram appeared from inside the wood.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram began, "Our research tells us that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still in his campsite in the woods. We have no idea what he could be doing there, but it's probably something evil. So just go out there and put a stop to whatever it is he's uh… doing. Good luck, Agent P."

Perry saluted and went further into the forest.

* * *

Candace sat on a lawn chair staring at the kids having fun. There were no giant machines, no crazy water balloon launchers, it was a normal water balloon fight. She peered at them laughing as they nailed each other.

"Just got to wait for something big and bustable," Candace said aloud, "Big and bustable."

"Watch out!" Isabella cried out as a water balloon flew across the yard and hit Candace in the face.

"Sorry Candace," Isabella apologized. "That was Buford."

Buford laughed offscreen.

"Why am I not surprised," Candace sighed.

"Why don't you come join us?" Isabella asked.

"Can't risk it, kid," Candace replied, "I've got to be ready to bust Ferb as soon as he makes something big and dangerous and bustable."

"Alright, suit yourself," Isabella said, running back into the fray.

The new girl with brown hair nailed Buford in the face and ran away screaming. Isabella hadn't joined forces with anyone, she just started throwing water balloons at whoever was nearest.

"It's weird to not see Isabella hanging out with Phineas," Candace commented aloud, "I wonder what he's working on, anyway."

* * *

Phineas went deep into the woods into a spot where Bill had shown him previously. A helicopter landed the material he needed and then flew away after Phineas waved at the pilot. He got out his blowtorch and started working.

* * *

Dipper gazed at the lines and lines of readings on Ford's screen.

"Notice anything different, Dipper?" Ford called from the other side of the room.

"Not yet, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. He kept staring at the lines.

"Nothing is out of the ordinary," he said aloud to himself, "So why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?"

Dipper continued staring at the screen.

* * *

"Well, Norm, here we are again." Doof said, "In the woods, with no inator and no evil plan to take over the Tri-State Area."

"You should enjoy the scenery, like Charlene says," Norm replied.

"I'm already out in the fresh air like she told me to, I don't have to enjoy it," Doof retorted.

Right then, Perry burst into the campsite.

_Perry!_

"Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus," Doof said, "I'm sorry I don't really have an evil plan today. After you destroyed my last inator, Bill the evil triangle thing won't help me take over the Tri-State Area, and so now I don't know what to do for my latest evil scheme."

Perry chattered.

"Although…" Doof began, "Maybe if I trap you, it will inspire me and I'll come up with a new scheme! Mwa ha ha! It's brilliant!"

Doof pressed a button on a remote and a cage tore out of the tent and trapped Perry.

"Oh great, now I have to fix that _tear_ in the tent," Doof sighed, "I don't know why I didn't just keep it outside."

Perry just stared.

"I have a good feeling about today." Doof said.

* * *

The sun was hot and Phineas was sweating. The portal was almost finished.

"I sure could go for a glass of water," Phineas said. He set down his welding helmet and started to go back towards the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Candace stared at all of the children disapprovingly. The whole morning had gone by and Ferb hadn't done anything remotely bustable. They had stopped the water balloon fight and were now sunbathing on the grass wearing sunglasses and eating popsicles. Candace didn't like it.

"Hey, man, what's the big deal?" Wendy asked, coming outside and walking over to her. "Why do you look so down?"

"Look at this, Wendy!" Candace exclaimed, gesturing to the kids plus Soos sunbathing on the grass.

Wendy looked confused.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

"They haven't done anything remotely bustable!" Candace explained.

"Isn't that what you want?" Wendy asked.

Candace sighed. "The universe just hates me."

* * *

"Your eyes remind me of your popsicle," Mabel whispered to Ferb, "Dreamy."

Ferb just blinked.

Isabella stared at her. She remembered what Dipper had told her.

"Hey, Mabel," she began, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"I need some advice," Isabella began, "About telling someone how I feel."

Mabel shot straight up and lifted up her heart-shaped sunglasses. "Match-making Mabel is here! What's wrong?"

"I have a huge crush on Phineas," Isabella said, "But I don't know how to tell him."

"Don't worry, Izzy," Mabel smiled, "Mabel will help you. I've confessed my love to _countless_ boys. It's not a big deal. You just walk up to him and introduce yourself… and then you ask him if he'll be your dreamboat forever!"

"But I already know Phineas," Isabella reminded her, "How can I just go and… ask him to be my dreamboat… forever...?"

"It just takes a little self-confidence!" Mabel smiled, "Just tell Phineas how you feel."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Isabella said nervously.

"Just do it!" Mabel yelled, "Do not give into your fear!"

"You're right," Isabella realized, "I can't give into my fear. I'll tell Phineas exactly how I feel. Thanks, Mabel."

"No problem for match-making Mabel," Mabel replied.

* * *

Dipper's watch beeped. He looked at it. It was noon.

"Grunkle Ford," he said, "It's 12 o' clock. I promised Mabel I'd join her for lunch."

"Alright," Ford sighed, "Just be quick. We still need to be on the alert."

"Don't worry, Grunkle Ford," Dipper assured him, "I won't be gone long."

Dipper hurried and raced upstairs.

* * *

"Who wants sandwiches cut into the shapes of ponies?!" Mabel exclaimed, holding a plate of pony-shaped sandwiches.

"Oh, I do!" Buford exclaimed enthusiastically. Everyone stared at him. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Ugh, ponies," Wendy sighed, "They remind me of that sadistic unicorn."

Mabel frowned. "Dipper still isn't here yet. He said he'd be here for lunch."

"Right here, Mabel," Dipper said, emerging from the shack. He looked at everyone in their swimsuits and sunglasses. "Looks like you guys had fun. Hey, where's Phineas?"

"Right here," Phineas smiled, coming out from the woods.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed happily, running towards him with Ferb, Buford and Baljeet.

"It was quite boring without you, Phineas," Ferb said.

"Are you done with the surprise?" Baljeet asked.

"Not yet," Phineas smiled, "But thought I'd come and join you for lunch."

"Great," Candace muttered, "The whole gang is here."

Everyone sat outside the Mystery Shack eating sandwiches and drinking orange juice and wearing sunglasses. Phineas sat next to Dipper, and Isabella eyed him with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"So, what did you do today?" Phineas asked Dipper.

"I stared at a screen for four hours without stopping," Dipper sighed, "I'm helping my uncle look for readings like the one from the machine yesterday."

"Wow," Phineas replied, "You're afraid it will happen again?"

"With that dream demon lurking around it's only a matter of time," Dipper sighed.

"He sounds kind of awful," Phineas said.

"Oh, trust me, he is," Dipper replied, "He tried to invade my uncle's mind and he turned me into a living sock puppet for a day."

"Well, if you need any help defeating him, me and Ferb could help," Phineas offered.

"Thanks," Dipper replied, "I'll let my uncle know."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what did _you_ do today?" Dipper asked, sipping his orange juice.

"I'm working on a surprise for all my friends," Phineas answered, "Last night a spirit came to me in a dream and showed me a blueprint for a portal to a fun dimension!"

Dipper spat out his juice.

"What?!" he gasped, "A spirit showed you blueprints for a portal in your sleep?!"

"Well… yeah," Phineas replied, looking confused, "Is everything all right?"

"Was this spirit a yellow triangle wearing a bow tie and a top hat?!" Dipper demanded.

"Yeah," Phineas answered, "Why, do you know him?"

"Know him!" Dipper exclaimed, "Phineas, that's the dream demon! That's Bill Cipher!"

"Bill's a demon?" Phineas gasped, "But he seemed so friendly."

"Phineas, look!" Dipper exclaimed, opening up his vest to grab journal #3 which Ford still let him carry with him. He opened up to the page with Bill on it and read from it. "_Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I have ever encountered!_"

Phineas gasped.

"I've been helping a dream demon!" he exclaimed, "I've got to go destroy that portal!"

He stood up and raced away.

"Phineas, wait!" Dipper exclaimed. But Phineas had already vanished. Dipper ran after him into the woods.

"Where are they going?" Candace asked no one in particular. A bird landed next to her and chirped.

* * *

Phineas raced back through the woods until he found the site of the half-finished portal. He picked up a hammer and was about to smash through it when suddenly everything turned black and white. He turned around and saw the yellow triangle guy.

Bill.

"Not so fast, Dinnerbell," Bill said.

"You tricked me!" Phineas exclaimed, "You're the dream demon Dipper warned me about!"

Bill laughed. "You really are gullible, Dinnerbell. Even easier to trick than Pine Tree or Sixer. I didn't even have to offer you anything in return!"

"I'm destroying the machine!" Phineas said, raising the hammer back up again. He slammed it down.

"You can't back out on a deal, Dinnerbell!" Bill shouted at the same time.

There was a burst of blue light and Phineas found himself thrown backwards.

"What happened?" he groaned, reaching up to touch his forehead. But then his hand went right through it.

"What?" Phineas gasped, looking down. He was hovering above the ground, glowing, and transparent. Then he looked over to the machine, where he saw _himself_ holding the hammer.

"Hahahahaha," the other Phineas laughed in Bill's voice. Then he looked over at Phineas and he saw he had yellow eyes with slits.

"Wha… what happened?!" Phineas gasped.

"Simple," Bill replied, "I stole your body and I'm going to use it to help me bring about the end of the world."

Then Bill moved Phineas's hands and looked at them.

"Oh, yeah, it sure is great to be in a body again," he said, "Especially with a triangle head. It really fits me."

Then Bill slapped himself. He laughed maniacally. "Pain is hilarious!"

"But I don't understand," Phineas said, "Why would you do this?"

"You don't get it, do you Dinnerbell?" Bill replied, "I want to escape my stupid flat dimension. I want infinite power and I want things to be crazy and horrible for everyone. And thanks to you, that will happen very soon."

"I'll find a way to stop you," Phineas said firmly, "I won't let you take over this dimension or summer!"

"You're nothing without your inventions, kid," Bill said, "And without a body, you can't use or build more. There's nothing you can do."

"Ferb will stop you!" Phineas exclaimed, "Ferb will know that's not me!"

"Is that so?" Bill asked, picking up Phineas' sunglasses that had fallen next to the portal. He put them on. "Sunglasses do a great job of hiding one's eyes! Ferb won't suspect a thing."

"You can't get away with this!" Phineas protested.

"Oh, Dinnerbell," Bill replied in Phineas' voice, "I already have."

Then Bill returned back to the direction of the Mystery Shack, laughing all the way in Phineas' voice while Phineas was powerless to do anything but watch.

GDL GIRZMTOVH

NVG VZXS LGSVI LMV WZB

LMV PMVD DSZG GL HZB

GL GSV LGSVI GL TVG SRH DZB


	4. Chapter 4 - Phil

"So this is downtown Gravity Falls," Doof said, strolling down the street holding Perry's cage. "I thought it would be… more gravity themed. Like a picture of Isaac Newton or an apple or something."

"What a wonderful town!" Norm said.

"Nothing here is giving me any idea of a new evil scheme," Doof continued, "What about you, Perry the Platypus, do you have any ideas?"

Perry just chattered.

"Perry can't talk, sir!" Norm informed him helpfully.

"I know that, _Norm_," Doof replied, "It just helps me think. Man, this is worse than that other evil scientist's block I had. At least then I was still _in_ the Tri-State Area."

Doof sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll keep going until I feel inspired." he said.

They continued walking down the street.

* * *

"Phineas!" Dipper exclaimed, racing through the woods. He looked around him, but didn't see Phineas anywhere. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! This is very, very bad! Phineas, where are you?"

He continued running through the forest.

* * *

"I've got to stop Bill!" Phineas said. "I've got to warn Ferb! And Dipper! And Candace! And Isabella and– well… pretty much everyone."

"Phineas!" a voice called out from the woods, "Phineas, where are you?"

"Dipper!" Phineas realized, "I have to tell him about Bill!"

He floated through the forest until he saw Dipper shouting in a clearing.

"Dipper!" Phineas exclaimed, floating in front of him, "Bill tricked me! We've gotta–"

"Phineas!" Dipper called out again, walking right through him.

"Oh no," Phineas realized, looking down at his transparent hands, "Dipper can't see or hear me."

"I've got to go get Ford," Dipper said aloud. He turned around and raced away.

"Dipper, wait!" Phineas called after him hopelessly. Phineas sighed. "I need some way to let others hear me. I need to find Ferb. He'll know what to do."

Phineas followed Dipper back through the woods.

* * *

"Alright, Isabella," she told herself as she walked through the forest, "Remember what Mabel said. Don't give into your fear. I'm going to find Phineas and I'm going to tell him right now how I feel."

She walked determinedly through the woods. And ahead of her, she saw Phineas emerge from a gap of trees, still wearing his sunglasses.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Okay, Fireside girl. This is it."

"Phineas!" she called out, rushing over to him.

"Oh, hey there Hairbow," he replied.

Isabella frowned. "Hairbow?"

"Have you seen Dipstick anywhere?" he asked, "I need to tell him I destroyed the portal."

Phineas started walking back towards the Mystery Shack.

"Phineas, wait!" Isabella said, grabbing his arm. "I have something I need to tell you."

"O_kay…_?" Phineas replied, sounding surprised and annoyed.

Isabella gulped.

"For the longest time," she began, "I have… always wanted to tell you… but I always got scared–"

"How long is this going to take?" Phineas interrupted, frowning, "I'm busy, you know."

Isabella gulped again.

"Phineas, I…" she started, trying to find the right words, "I like you!"

Phineas stared at her for a few seconds.

"Well, if that's it, I'll just be leaving now," he said, pulling away from her.

"Wait!" Isabella protested, "Do you… do you like me too?"

Phineas laughed. "Like _you?_ Not even close, Hairbow."

He made his way back to the Mystery Shack, laughing the whole way.

Isabella sat down on the grass. She began to cry.

* * *

"Do you really deem it necessary to humiliate me in public every time you have the opportunity?" Baljeet asked, as Buford dumped orange juice on his head.

"Absolutely," Buford replied.

"Fair enough," Baljeet sighed.

"Hey, where did Phineas and the other small child run off to?" Candace asked.

"Absolutely no idea," Buford said.

"They were talking about some kind of portal," Baljeet replied, still dripping wet.

"A portal, huh?" Candace said, squinting suspiciously, "_Hmm._"

At that moment, Dipper came running out of the woods.

"Mabel!" he exclaimed, running over to her, "Did Phineas come back?"

"I don't think so, why?" Mabel replied, sitting next to Ferb, who was laying in the shade.

"He met Bill!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel shot straight up. "He _what?!_"

"I'm going to go get Ford," Dipper explained.

"Woah, woah, woah," Candace said, walking over to them, "What's going on and what does it have to do with my brother?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Dipper yelled, "I've got to get Ford! We're all in danger!"

"It sounds _bustable!_" Candace grinned.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper exclaimed, about to run inside the shack.

"Wait!" a voice shouted.

Dipper turned in surprise to see Phineas emerge from the woods.

"Phineas!" he yelled, "What happened?"

"I destroyed the portal," Phineas replied, "Bill can't use it anymore."

* * *

"Wait, guys, that's not me!" Phineas exclaimed as everyone focused on Bill. He waved his hand in front of Ferb's face. "Ferb! Come on! Listen to me!"

"That was too close to comfort," Dipper said, "Bill's getting too smart. We need another way to defeat him."

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled, desperately trying to get his brother's attention, "Ferb! You've got to do something!"

Ferb just blinked.

"Who is Bill?" Baljeet asked.

"Baljeet!" Phineas exclaimed, trying to grab his attention. Nothing happened.

"He's the evil triangle guy!" Mabel explained, "He stole Dipper's body and turned him into a sock puppet!"

Dipper shivered. "I'd like to forget about that."

Phineas floated over to Candace. "_Candace_, that's not me!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Candace put in, "Weird stuff like body snatching? Phineas, explain!"

"Candace, I'm trying!" Phineas said.

Bill grinned at Phineas and then turned to Candace.

"Oh ho ho," he grinned, "Sorry big sister, but I don't know much about him. You'll have to ask Dipstick."

"If you ever see a floating yellow triangle in a top hat, _do not trust him!_" Dipper said, "No matter what he says, he's evil!"

"Wait a second," Candace interrupted, "Where's Isabella?"

"She left to find Phineas a few minutes ago," Baljeet explained.

"We can't leave anyone alone in a time like this," Dipper said, "Go find her, I'm going to get my uncle. Nobody else leave until I get back!"

"Of course," Bill grinned.

"I've got to get them to notice me somehow!" Phineas realized.

* * *

"No almond brittle, seriously?" Doof said, looking at one of the store shelves.

He was in a convenience store. "All I can find is this weird snack food 'Chipackerz: The chip flavored crackers'. Hmm. Maybe I should give it a try. What do you say, Perry the Platypus, do you think this will inspire me to do _evil?_"

Perry just stared at him through the cage.

"Excuse me, sir?" a female employee with a ponytail and annoyance in her face said, "No pets are allowed in here."

"Oh, this isn't my pet," Doof replied, "This is my nemesis, Perry the Platypus!"

"Your… _nemesis_?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Doof went on, "He thwarts my evil schemes. Except today I can't really think of one so I'm just carrying him around with this cage."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the employee said.

Doof found himself outside on the steps.

"Wow, thanks for that Perry the _Rudepus,_" he said.

Perry chattered.

"Well, I'm not giving you any Chipackerz," Doof said.

"Could I have some Chipackerz, sir?" Norm asked.

"Norm, you can't even eat." Doof replied.

* * *

"Isabella!" Candace called out, looking for her, "Where are you?"

She heard crying in a nearby clearing.

"Isabella?" she gasped, "What happened?"

"I told Phineas how I felt," Isabella cried, wiping away a tear, "And he didn't feel the same way back."

"Oh, Isabella, I'm sorry," Candace said, crouching down next to her.

"He was so mean about it," Isabella replied, "He laughed at me."

"He laughed at you?" Candace repeated, "That doesn't sound like Phineas at all!"

She squinted and rubbed her chin. "Something doesn't seem right."

Candace looked down at Isabella, who was still crying.

"Come on, Isabella," she said kindly, "Let's get back to the shack. It'll make you feel better."

Isabella stood up, but looked away from Candace. She started back on the path to the shack and Candace followed close behind.

* * *

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper yelled, running down the stairs to the basement, "Grunkle Ford! You have to get out here now!"

"Dipper?" Ford responded, looking away from the monitor, "What is it?"

"It's Bill!" Dipper replied.

"Bill!?" Ford repeated, "What happened?"

"He tricked one of my friends to rebuild the portal," Dipper explained, "But he realized what happened before it was completed."

"We still have time, then," Ford answered, racing to the stairs, "It will take years to construct the portal. Where's your friend?"

"In the backyard," Dipper explained, "I told no one to leave until you got here."

"Good," Ford replied, "We need them to come inside the shack. Bill can't enter their minds in here."

Ford burst up out of the door of the shack.

"Everyone get inside right now!" he yelled.

"Sheesh, Ford," Stan said, "Calm down."

"Oh dear," Baljeet said, "He looks very angry."

"Actually, that's his normal face," Soos said.

"Pff," Buford scoffed, "I could do better.

"Where's Isabella and your sister?" Dipper asked Phineas.

"They're still not back yet," he replied nonchalantly.

"I'll take Dipper in the woods to go after them," Ford said, "Stan, you make sure everyone else makes it into the Bill-proof shack."

"Oh _sure_, leave me with the boring work." Stan replied.

"I don't have time to argue with you, Stanley!" Ford yelled, "Just do it!"

"Fine, fine, I'm doing it." Stan said. Then he yelled. "Get inside the shack, small children!"

"Actually, I'd like to go with Dipstick and Trenchcoat," Phineas said, "My sister's out there, you know."

"I'd like to go with them too," Ferb put in.

"Ferb, you can't!" Mabel gasped dramatically, "It's too _dangerous._"

"Are you sure about that, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Never surer," Ferb replied.

Phineas frowned. But no one seemed to notice.

"Fine!" Ford gave in, "But stay close to me."

"Come on guys, inside," Wendy said, making sure all the children made it into the shack.

"Ferb and Dipper are out there!" Mabel shrieked, once they were inside.

"I am sure they will be fine," Baljeet said, trying to comfort her, "Phineas and Ferb are _very_ capable."

"And this is Dipper we're talking about," Wendy added, "With your uncle, the author of the journals. Come on. They'll be fine."

"Don't worry about them, sweetie," Stan said gruffly, "They'll make it back."

Mabel pressed her face to the window and stared out after them.

* * *

"I think I'm making good progress today!" Doof smiled, "Being kicked out of a convenience store is evil!"

"No, it is not," Norm said happily.

"It is _too_, Norm," Doof retorted, "I broke the rules. _That's_ evil."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Look, mommy!" a chubby boy said, walking by, "A pharmacist!"

"Don't stare, honey," his mother replied, "He's just a sad ugly man with no purpose in life."

"Wow," Doof said, "Ouch."

* * *

"Isabella!" Dipper called out, "Phineas's sister! Where are you?"

"Children!" Ford yelled, "Come back!"

"I think I hear the brown haired kid," Candace commented, "And some old man."

"There!" Isabella pointed. She saw four people come into the clearing, "It's Dipper! And an old man! And Ferb! And… Phineas…"

The four of them ran over to the two girls.

"We must get back to the shack, now!" the old guy said.

"The other old guy from the shack?" Candace guessed.

"He's my uncle," Dipper explained, "Come on, we have to go, now!"

They all started running back towards the shack. Ferb was running next to Phineas, staring at him oddly. Phineas grinned at him strangely.

Ferb caught up to Candace.

"Candace," Ferb began quietly, "Does Phineas seem… odd... to you?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Candace admitted, "He's always smiling way too wide and he was mean to Isabella. And he won't take off those sunglasses."

They both looked behind them to see that their brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait a second," Candace realized, stopping, "Phineas is gone!"

Ferb blinked.

"We've got to go look for him!" Candace said. She began running in the direction they had come from. "Come on!"

Ferb and Candace raced off.

Isabella turned around.

"Ferb! Candace!" she exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

Ford turned around. "What?"

"Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are gone!" Isabella explained.

"Oh, this isn't good," Dipper said.

"Come back here!" Ford yelled, as they all began running after them.

* * *

Phineas followed everyone back inside the shack, but still couldn't get their attention.

"I need to find some way to communicate with them," he said.

Phineas spotted a bobble-head of an old guy on the counter.

"Hmm…" Phineas said, "Maybe I can use this somehow."

* * *

"What is that sound?" Baljeet asked, as he heard thumping.

"There!" Wendy pointed, "It's a Stan bobble-head."

The Stan bobble-head was bouncing on the counter.

"It's haunted!" Mabel gasped.

"Stan can't be dead!" Soos exclaimed, "He hasn't adopted me yet!"

"Soos, I'm right here," Stan pointed out.

"Well, I'm outta here," Buford said, turning to leave.

"Buford, wait!" Baljeet said. "It sounds synchronized and in a pattern, almost like… morse code!"

"Morse what now?" Buford asked.

"Morse code?" Wendy repeated, "Do you know it?"

"Yes," Baljeet replied, "Be quiet, I'm trying to listen."

The noise stopped for a short time and then they started up again.

"I… A… M…" Baljeet began, "P… H… I… N… E… A… S…"

"I am Phineas?" Wendy put together, "Is that the triangle kid?"

"What is with you guys and weird names and heads?" Stan asked.

"How could it be Phineas?" Baljeet wondered, "We just saw him leave with Dipper and Ferb."

"Bill!" Mabel realized, "He must have stolen Phineas's body!"

"Mabel, go make a puppet for Phineas so he can talk," Wendy said.

"On it!" Mabel grinned, "No one is better with crafts than Mabel!"

She rushed up the stairs to the attic.

"How can you be sure that it's him and not Bill?" Wendy asked Baljeet.

"Didn't my brother Bill-proof the shack?" Stan pointed out.

"We can't be too careful," Baljeet answered. "I will ask him a question, one that only Phineas knows the answer to."

Baljeet took a deep breath and then walked over to the bobble-head.

"Hello, bobble-head Phineas," Baljeet began, "How do you feel about Isabella?"

The bobble-head started thumping again.

"R… E… A… L… L… Y… G… O… O… O… D… F… R… I… E… N… D..." Baljeet decoded, "Yes, that is definitely Phineas."

Mabel rushed over to them from the stairs, holding a crude sock puppet that looked like Phineas.

"Wow, that was fast," Baljeet commented.

"I work fast," Mabel grinned. She set it on the counter.

"Use the puppet, Phineas!" she yelled.

Suddenly, it began to move and then float in the air.

"Hi, guys!" the puppet said in Phineas's voice, "It's me, Phineas! I moved the bobble-heads to get your attention."

"I can't believe that worked," Soos said, squinting. "The bobble-heads aren't even puppets."

"Phineas!" Baljeet cried, "Are you alright?"

"We have to go stop Bill!" Phineas exclaimed, "He's going to try and finish the portal!"

"We have to warn Dipper!" Mabel gasped.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Stan groaned, "My brother's out there. He can deal with it himself."

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed, "They need to know about Phineas! We have to save them!"

"Fine," Stan gave in, "But I'm not doing this for Ford."

"To Ferb and Dipper!" Mabel yelled, rushing out of the shack as everyone followed her into the woods.

* * *

"I'm still nowhere closer to figuring out an evil plan," Doof sighed, "I might as well go back to the campsite."

He and Norm walked down the street on the way back to the camp.

"You know, I always get this eerie feeling in the woods," Doof said, "Almost as if I'm being watched."

Perry chattered.

"Maybe I could make an 'I-am-always-watching-inator'," Doof said, "To spy on the people of the Tri-State Area and use that information to take over! Plus, it would scare them into following my every command!"

Perry just stared.

"Yeah, you're right, that's too creepy," Doof admitted.

They went deeper and deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Phineas!" Candace called, "When I find you, you are _so busted!_"

Ferb looked around and then headed towards another clearing.

"Ferb, wait up!" Candace yelled, running after him.

Ferb stopped in front of the clearing and Candace caught up to him. There was Phineas, working on a big machine.

"Phineas!" Candace yelled again, "What are you doing? Let's go back to the shack where I can bust you!"

"Sorry, big sister," Phineas grinned, "The surprise isn't ready yet."

"Surprise?" Candace repeated, "You're still working on it?"

"Of course," Phineas grinned again, "Anything to surprise my favorite people! Now if you don't mind, a surprise isn't a surprise if you know about it. Go back to the shack without me."

"Phineas, you've been acting really strange," Candace said, "What's going on?"

"Candace," Ferb began, "I don't think that's Phineas."

"What?" Candace gasped.

"Oh, Ferb," Phineas grinned, "Now why would you ever think that?"

* * *

Stan, Soos, Wendy, Buford, Baljeet, and Phineas's puppet all took off running (in Phineas's case, flying) in the woods, Mabel leading the way.

"I think I hear something," Mabel said.

"This isn't the first time I've run blindly through the woods to rescue my friends with a sock puppet of Phineas and it certainly won't be the last," Buford said.

"When has that happened ever?" Baljeet demanded.

"Focus, guys!" Phineas said.

* * *

"Candace!" Isabella yelled.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Dipper called out, as they ran through the woods.

"They went this way," Ford said, looking at a crushed twig, "Come on!"

They all raced forward.

* * *

"Candace!" a voice called.

"Isabella?" Candace repeated, "We're over here! Something's wrong with Phineas!"

Candace saw Isabella race over to them, followed by Dipper and his uncle.

"The portal!" Ford gasped, looking at it, while Phineas stood grinning in front of it.

Dipper gasped as he saw Phineas.

"That's not Phineas," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas replied, "Of course I am."

"Dipper, what do you mean?" Isabella asked.

Dipper marched up to Phineas.

"I should have known!" he said, reaching for Phineas's sunglasses.

"Dipper wait, what are you doing?" Phineas pleaded.

"Dipper, stop!" Isabella said, rushing over to them. She tried to grab Dipper's arm, but it was too late. He yanked Phineas's sunglasses and threw them across the clearing.

"Ahh!" Phineas said, falling to the ground.

"Phineas!" Isabella gasped, rushing over to him, "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply. Then Phineas started laughing. It started in Phineas's voice and it shifted to something much more sinister. He opened his eyes, which were yellow with slits.

Everyone gasped collectively and Isabella stepped back in shock.

"Bill," Dipper spat.

"Phineas?" Isabella gasped.

"You got me, Pine Tree," he grinned, speaking in Bill's voice, "I'm not your gullible triangle-headed friend."

"What did you do to my brother?" Candace demanded.

Bill laughed. "I stole his body for my own nefarious purposes! What do you think?"

"Get out of the boy's body, you demon!" Ford said, pointing his gun at Bill.

"Oh, I don't think so, Fordsie," Bill grinned, "You hurt me, you hurt the kid."

"You can't shoot Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed.

Ford put down the gun.

"What do we do?" Candace asked.

"Everyone!" a voice called out from beyond the trees. Everyone turned their heads to see everyone from the shack running towards them. It was Baljeet who yelled. "That's not Phineas, that's–!"

He paused as he saw everyone staring at Bill.

"Yeah, I think they already gathered that, brianiac," Bill said.

"Bill Phineas!" Mabel gasped, "Phil!"

"Phil?" Baljeet repeated.

"It keeps it simple," Mabel replied.

"Works for me," Buford said.

"Hi guys!" Phineas's voice sounded. Everyone turned around to see a sock puppet of Phineas floating in the air.

"Phineas?" Isabella, Candace, and even Ferb gasped.

"It's me, Phineas!" Phineas replied.

"Well, how do we get you back to normal?" Candace demanded.

"I don't know," Phineas admitted, "I've never had to worry about something like this before."

"If we can get Phil back to the Bill-proof shack, we might be able to force him out of Phineas's body and Phineas can get back in it," Ford reasoned.

"You'll have to catch me first, Sixer!" Phil grinned. He punched Dipper right in the face.

"Ahh!" Dipper said, clutching his eye.

"Dipper!" Mabel gasped, rushing to her brother.

Phil ran off into the woods.

"He's getting away!" Ford yelled, racing after him.

Candace, Isabella, and Ferb all ran after him.

Dipper rubbed his eye.

"This is all my fault," he moaned, "I should have realized that he wasn't Phineas sooner."

"Yeah, you're pretty dumb," Buford said.

"Buford!" Baljeet yelled, "That's not very nice."

"I'm not a bully for nothing," Buford reminded them.

Dipper just sighed.

* * *

"He went this way," Ford said, looking at a broken twig on the ground, "We'll go this directio–"

He stopped, looking around. There were broken twigs everywhere.

"He's trying to confuse us," Ford realized.

"Ferb, can you find Bill?" Isabella asked.

Ferb looked thoughtful for a second and then sniffed the air. Then he licked his index finger and held it above him. He looked around, as if trying to read the air. Then he made a thumb's up sign and started walking in another direction.

"That way!" Isabella said.

"Do you trust… uh… Ferb?" Ford asked.

"Believe me," Candace said, "He knows what he's talking about."

They all followed him through the woods, looking for Phil.

**A/N**

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**I got a guest review with some questions so I decided to answer a few here.**

**The first question was if I had gotten inspired by fanart of Phineas being possessed by Bill for the story, and the answer is no… sort of. I saw fanart of Phil years before I ever saw Gravity Falls. When I finally watched Gravity Falls, (first off, I loved it!) my mind went back to the fact that both Phineas and Bill were triangles. Then I thought about Sock Opera and how horrifying it would be for Bill to possess Phineas the way he had possessed Dipper. The story idea was born, and I searched the web for P&F and GF crossover fanarts, and got reintroduced to the ones I had seen years ago and took some ideas from them.**

**So no, this story wasn't exactly inspired by that fanart, but I did take the idea to call Bill in Phineas' body "Phil" instead of "Bineas" from a drawing that I saw (don't remember who drew it) but other stuff like Mabel falling for Ferb I came up on my own before seeing the fanart, even though it was in there.**

**I was also asked if I drew fanart of this, and the answer is no. Aside from the cover, I haven't drawn any crossover pictures between Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb. I did really enjoy doing the cover, however, and if anyone's interested I might draw scenes from this story and link them here. Just let me know.**

**Also, I just want to say that the person who left those two guest reviews really made my day. They said that they liked this story and that they were looking forward to more, which meant a lot to me. You're my hero, Guest Review Person!**

**Anyway, that's about it. I love getting reviews and I'm honestly surprised this story hasn't gotten more, seeing as it's my most viewed ever on FanFiction. Send me your constructive criticism as well, I'm always looking for ways to make this story a realistic crossover between the two shows and if you have ideas or notice any plot holes, feel free to point them out! I can't promise I'll implement everything, but I'll definitely listen to your ideas.**

**That's it! Remember, the only thing that is impossible is impossibility and reality is an illusion and the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**

WZR WULDQJOHV

RQH GLG QRW ZDON DZDB WKH VDPH…


End file.
